


Intervention

by Dahlia_Rose_83



Series: friendship [7]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 10:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Rose_83/pseuds/Dahlia_Rose_83
Summary: He'd known that Damon would take it badly, but this time his brother really went too far.





	Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> f course Damon and Alaric are back in this part. Though Stefan and Katherine appear as well.

Groaning Stefan opened his eyes, blinking against the harsh light. He felt sick and dizzy and he had no idea why. He hadn't done anything unusual yesterday, had he? Once his eyes had adjusted to the light somewhat he tried to sit up, but the dizziness hit full force and he sank back down. Resigned to his fate he tried to look around from his lying position. He wasn't in his own bed, that much was for sure. And it didn't take him long to figure out where he was. The Gilbert lake house. But how the hell did he get here?

He heard a door being opened and looked in that direction, spying a familiar figure. „Ah, you're awake. About time.“ the dark-haired vampire muttered. „Damon?“ Stefan mumbled questioningly. His brother sat down next to him and looked at him worriedly. Had someone attacked him? Was that why he felt so sick? „He's finally awake.“ Damon called to someone and Stefan heard footsteps getting closer. „I told you not to dose him with so much vervain.“ Alaric lectured, entering the room as well and closing the door behind himself.

„Vervain?“ Stefan repeated dumbly. Of course, that was the reason he felt so bad. But wait a moment... Only slowly the implication of Ric's words sunk in. „You injected me with vervain?“ he asked in shock, trying to scoot away from his brother. But his own weakness and the nearby wall prevented him from getting far. „I had to knock you out to get you here.“ Damon explained matter of factly. Stefan felt totally out of the loop.

It seemed to show, because Alaric was looking at him in concern. „He doesn't look good. We should give him some blood.“ Damon gave his brother a searching look. „Alright, but only a little. I don#t want him to run off, after going to such length.“ The younger Salvatore still didn't understand, but he was thankful when Ric handed him a glass of blood. He felt a little better after that, but he was still too weak to get far. At least he was able to sit up without having the room dancing around him.

„Good, I guess we can start now.“ Damon decided. „Start what?“ Stefan wanted to know. „The intervention.“ the older Salvatore said, like it was obvious. „The what?“ Damon rolled his eyes. „Just shut up and listen.“ he ordered. „So... you've obviously lost your mind, so we decided...“ A pointed look from Alaric and he corrected himself: „So I decided that we need to help you. We brought you here to make you see sense and stop you from making a grave mistake.“

Slowly Stefan started to realize what all this was about. With a sigh he shook his head. He had known that Damon would take it badly. He had steeled himself for shouting matches, accusations and endless discussions with his brother. But this was taking things too far. Even for Damon's standards. He only wondered why Alaric had agreed to this. „Let me get this straight: You knocked me out with vervain and kidnapped me from my own bed in the middle of the night, so you can talk me out of dating Katherine?“

„Pretty much sums it up, yeah.“ Damon agreed. Stefan looked at him like he'd lost his mind. „That's totally sick, even for you.“ he told his brother, before casting an inquiring look at Alaric. „And I can't believe you're helping him.“ At least the teacher had the decency to look guilty. „I'm only here, because...“

„Because he agrees that we need to save you from yourself.“ Damon cut in. „And in case you're wondering: Enzo, Bon-Bon, vampire Barbie, little Gilbert and Lockwolf agree as well.“ Great, so all of his friends had been talking about his love life. Stefan noticed that his brother hadn't mentioned Elena and wondered what that meant.

But Damon was already talking again: „So, like I said, you've obviously lost your mind.“ Stefan glared at him, but refrained from pointing out that Damon had lost his mind, more likely. „So let me remind you who you're sharing your bed with, so you'll see what a mistake you're making.“

„I know who I'm sharing my bed with.“ the younger Salvatore protested, but Damon ignored him. „Let's start at the beginning – 1864. Katherine pretended to be an orphan, to gain access to our home. I'm sure you remember how she manipulated both of us and turned us against each other, right? How she forced you to drink her blood and compelled you to ignore what she was. You were scared of her, but she made you forget.“

„She never forced me to love her.“ Stefan interjected, but Damon pretended not to hear. „Then she faked her own death and ran for it. She made a deal with mayor Lockwood and turned against her friends. She was the one who devised the plan to burn all the vampires in the old church. Including her best friend Pearl and little Anna. And then she disappeared for 145 years, never once feeling the need to let us know she was still alive. She turned us and then left us to fend for ourselves.“  
   
The older vampire took a break and looked at his brother as if expecting him to see the error of his ways. Stefan stared back at him defiantly. With a sigh Damon continued: „When she finally showed up again, she pretended to be Elena and she did everything she could to break you and Elena up, using most repulsive methods. Remember when she helped Isobel to kidnap Elena?“

„Elena wasn't harmed.“ Stefan interjected. „Aside from watching her mother burn to death, of course.“ Damon drawled sarcastically. „But you didn't know that they wouldn't harm her. And neither did Katherine.“ he pointed out. „She's a manipulative little bitch, Stefan. You know that. She only thinks of herself. Remember all the things she did to us. Do you remember the masquerade, for instance? We wanted to kill her, because she was blackmailing us. And you agreed with me, that she had to be killed.“

„You wanted to kill me on several occasions. And I wanted to kill you.“ Stefan reminded his brother, who only shrugged in response. „Fights among brothers. We never really meant it. And you know that we only fought so much because of Katherine. Before she came into our lives we were best friends.“ Yes, not even Stefan could deny that. They had been very close. Before Katherine had shown up and gotten between them, Damon would have done anything for him.

So instead of continuing the discussion with his brother, Stefan tried his luck with Alaric. „I thought you would understand me. You're with Damon. You even turned for him, despite your past. Despite the fact that Damon turned your wife and killed you with a stake to the lung.“

„That's completely different, Stefan. The thing with Isobel wasn't Damon's fault.“ the teacher claimed. „She wanted to become a vampire. If Damon hadn't turned her, she would've found someone else who would. And that Damon killed me... Well, that was self-defense. I broke into your house and attacked him with a stake.“

„While Katherine broke into the hospital at night and suffocated vampire Barbie with a pillow to get back at you.“ the older Salvatore chimed in again. „And then she threatened her to spy on you and Elena and break you up.“ he reminded.

„And she compelled Jenna to impale herself upon a kitchen knife. Do you have any idea what Elena went through that night? No you don't. Because you weren't there, Stefan. You didn't see all the blood. I was there. I called the ambulance and tried to comfort Elena, while we both were scared Jenna might not make it.“ Alaric added. Stefan knew that Jenna and the teacher had already broken up back then. Jenna had realized pretty quickly that Damon held Alaric's heart. But they had remained close friends until the end. „She sold Jenna to Klaus. It's Katherine's fault that Jenna died.“ Alaric whispered. Stefan was unable to meet his eyes.

„I know that she did horrible things. I know that she's selfish and that she hasn't much of a conscience. But I also know that there's another side to her. She did what she had to do to survive.“ Those were Katherine's words, but neither Damon nor Alaric needed to know that. It was still the truth.

„We've all done things in the past we're not proud of.“ the younger Salvatore continued. „You killed Lexi. My best friend. At my birthday.“ he reminded and Damon looked guilty. „And I forgave you. Ric forgave you, though I'm sure he doesn't know half of the evil things you've done.“

„It doesn't matter what Damon did in the past. He changed. It's what he does now that matters.“ Alaric said quietly. „Katherine can change as well. But we need to give her the chance to do it.“ Stefan insisted. His brother snorted in disgust. Alaric on the other hand looked thoughtful. „I know it's crazy, but I love her. And I want to give her that chance. When Alaric came to Mystic Falls no-one would have guessed you'd end up together. I thought you were crazy too, when you started sleeping with him. But I kept out of it.“ the younger Salvatore pointed out. „And that's all I'm asking of you as well. Stay out of it.“

Damon looked at him with a frown and Stefan almost expected some bullshit about Damon being older and therefore entitled to stick his nose into his brother's business. Instead the older Salvatore exchanged a meaningful look with Alaric, who shrugged in response. With a sigh Damon gave in. „All right. If you really want to walk into that trap again I won't stop you.“

„Does that mean you accept my relationship with Katherine?“ Stefan asked hopefully, while a bit surprised about the sudden change of heart. „It means that you need to make your own mistakes. Maybe you'll learn from it. It worked when you wanted to start smoking after all.“ Damon corrected, before explaining to Alaric: „He puked his guts out for half the night and never touched a cigar again.“

„I was nine years old and it was all James Fell's idea!“ Stefan protested. Okay, Damon had warned him that he'd get sick, but James had called him a wuss. What was he supposed to do? „And that's completely different.“ he added with a pout when Alaric laughed at him.

Since the teacher handed him a blood-bag he decided not to hold a grudge. Maybe he should tell Ric some of Damon's embarrassing childhood stories. Let's see how his brother would like that.

Damon suddenly cocked his head, exchanged another look with Alaric and sped out of the room. Stefan's senses were still dulled by the vervain in his system, so he hadn't heard someone approaching the house. But he did hear Damon opening the door and starting a fight with Katherine.

„Where's Stefan? What did you do?“ the brunette hissed. „It's none of your business, but if you must know: I tried to keep my brother from making the biggest mistake of his life.“ Damon spat back. Stefan rolled his eyes and got up. Thanks to the blood-bag he managed to reach the front door without getting sick or dizzy. Katherine was trying unsuccessfully to enter the house. „Too bad, you haven't been invited in.“ Damon mocked her.

„Damon, leave her be.“ the younger Salvatore asked, causing his brother to snort. „Stefan, are you okay?“ Katherine asked, hitting the invisible barrier again. „Yes, I'm fine. Damon just went a bit far with his brotherly concern.“ the younger one explained, trying to walk past his brother. But Damon grabbed his arm and held him back, before he could step through the door. „What now? I thought we cleared everything up?“

„We did. Just one tiny thing.“ Damon insisted, giving Katherine a death glare. „Stefan is grown up and even if I don't like it, I've got to let him make his own mistakes. But I promise you one thing: If you break his heart again, nothing and no-one will stop me from staking you. Got it?“

Katherine just smiled at the threat and reminded Damon that she was older and stronger than him. Stefan on the other hand felt a little touched by the display of concern on his brother's part. Damon was really turning more and more into the old Damon of their childhood days. So he hugged his older brother, before following Katherine towards her car.

„You really thought you had to save me from Damon?“ he asked a little amused. They both knew that Damon would never really hurt him. „I didn't know what he was telling you. And I was... scared you might change your mind about us.“ Katherine admitted quietly. Stefan had to admit that he liked this unsure side of her. He gave her a quick kiss and assured: „I told you that I'll give you another chance. And I mean it.“

Damon and Alaric watched the scene from the doorway. „And I still say he's lost his mind.“ the older Salvatore grumbled. „Yeah, probably. But you can't always protect him. It's his decision. And who knows, maybe it'll work out for them.“ Alaric mused. „Yes and maybe hell will freeze over tomorrow.“ Damon shot back sarcastically. „After the last couple of years nothing can surprise me anymore.“ the teacher muttered drily.

They watched Katherine and Stefan driving off. „Well... since the intervention was no success, we should make the most of the evening. Would be a shame to have borrowed the keys from Elena and driven here for nothing...“ Damon hinted. „Yeah, I think we should spend the night and drive home tomorrow.“ Alaric agreed with a grin, pulling his boyfriend towards the bedroom.

***

When Stefan and Katherine reached the boarding house, they found Elena already waiting for them. The tension between the two doppelgangers was thick, despite the fact that neither spoke. Stefan smiled at Katherine reassuringly and asked her to wait in his room, while he talked to Elena. She complied reluctantly.

Stefan and Elena sat down on the couch, looking at each other awkwardly. Of course they had both known this talk would come, but Stefan still had no idea where to start. An apology would probably be a good idea, but he knew that Katherine was listening in and would take it the wrong way.

Lucky for him Elena started. „I'm not mad at you.“ The vampire looked at her in surprise and noticed that she was actually smiling. „We had a wonderful time together, but I think we both knew from the beginning that it wouldn't be forever.“ Stefan nodded, so she continued: „I think you were just the guy I need back then. You made me smile again and gave me the strength to go on. To live my life again. And I will always be thankful for that.“

„You're not angry that I'm dating Katherine again?“ Stefan asked hesitantly. „Well, at first I was. It was a nasty shock, I've got to admit. And I was... hurt. But I know that what we had was real.“ Elena stated confidently. „It was. I really loved you.“ Stefan assured, even if he wasn't so sure of that anymore.

„And I loved you.“ Elena whispered. „We had our fairytale. But then it was time to return to the real world. And... I wish you all the best with Katherine. Despite the fact that I hate her.“ Stefan heard Katherine muttering something about „fucking martyr“ up in his room and had to stifle a grin. Elena really was too good and kind hearted for this world. „It means a lot to me, Elena. Thank you. I... actually hadn't expected you to take it that well.“ he had to admit. Especially after the stunt his brother had pulled. 

Now the brunette looked a little sheepish. „Well, to tell you the truth, I can't really be mad at you because... Matt and I got back together last month.“ she admitted quietly. „That means we both went back to our ex-partners?“ Stefan asked with a smile. „Looks like it.“ Elena agreed. „Well, then I wish you and Matt all the best. He's a good guy. And you deserve a good guy.“ he said sincerely. Elena looked like she was about to cry. „But we'll remain friends, right?“ she checked. „Of course. We'll be friends forever.“ Stefan assured, giving her a quick hug.

„Okay, I think I should leave now.“ Elena decided finally, getting up. The vampire held her back. „Actually, there's one thing...“ She looked at him quizzically and he averted his eyes nervously. „I wanted to ask you something. I know, I ask a lot, but... Katherine wants to stay here of course and she can't always hide from everyone, so... we need to explain why she looks like you. And... we thought a half-truth might be a good idea.“ 

„A half-truth?“ Elena repeated. „Yeah, well we thought we could use the fact that you were adopted and claim that Katherine is your sister.“ The brunette didn't look to pleased with this. „I know you didn't want to make the adoption public and I really wouldn’t ask you if I had a better idea.“

For what felt like hours Elena just stood there, staring at him. Finally she heaved a resigned sigh. „Alright. In the end it doesn't really matter to me if people know. And you're the one who has to deal with people giving you crap for dating the sister of your ex-girlfriend.“ Stefan felt speechless. He hadn't dared to hope that she would agree. But Elena really was too good for this world. „Thank you, Elena. You're amazing.“

Her smile looked a bit strained and she quickly took her leave after that. Stefan on the other hand was practically skipping up the stairs with a grin, already planning where to take Kathrine on a date tonight.


End file.
